


No More What Ifs

by SaltyBalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gentle Kissing, I love Akihiko so much, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, altus pleaseeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBalls/pseuds/SaltyBalls
Summary: In less than a month, you were destined to bet your lives for the greater good. But that doesn't stop you from relishing a quiet moment with your lover under the winter sun.
Relationships: Sanada Akihiko/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	No More What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this dialogue from the final date you have.  
> 

A deep and musky scent enveloped you like a warm hug in the winter. It made you feel safe as if it was promising you that you'll never be alone again. You clung onto Akihiko's back first thing in the morning, not wanting to let go. You hear him chuckle when you buried your face in his back.

"Good morning to you too." His voice was adorably groggy. Loosening your tight hold on him, he turned to face you, eyes still bleary with sleep. Not even wanting to make eye contact with him, you buried your face in your hands. He looked so breathtaking even after waking up. It wasn't fair.

The pounding of your heart was so loud, it would be embarrassing if he were to hear it.

The thought of waking up next to the love of your life never popped into your mind at all. But that all changed when you met him. You received the idea so well now, it seemed too good to be true.

His rough hands slowly separate your joined ones. A small smile graced his lips when he peered at your red face. "My girl is so cute in the morning." Before the last syllable left him, you were hiding in his arms as he laughed.

The birds chirped outside as you both basked in each other's presence.

The man momentarily stopped running his hands through your hair, making you look at him, pondering. He sneaked a quick kiss to your lips before asking, "Do you want to go to the shrine today?"

You silently giggled when you felt him shiver when you traced faint shaped unto his back. You pursed your lips as you pondered on whether or not you should go. "We're already in the endgame." You said. "But why not? We could get help from a god for a guaranteed win."

And thus began the challenge of getting out of bed before anyone of you decided it would be fun to pull each other back in.

By the time you managed to get out of Akihiko's room and back to yours to dress up, it was already midday.

You knocked on his door, already clothed in your attire. "It's open." His voice never failed to make you smile. You mouthed a silent 'I'm coming in' and closed the door behind you. "Oh no. What are you doing?" You questioned, tone sounding like a mother catching their child putting on pants the wrong way.

Akihiko gave you a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

You pointed to his scarf which was haphazardly twisted around his neck that looked like it was choking him. Not even bothering to stifle a laugh, you slowly undo the mess.

Your lover's eyes were glued on you the whole time as you try to fix the soft fabric. Time had slowed down in his eyes. How was he so lucky?

Akihiko Sanada had the best thing he never knew he needed. He felt the beginnings of a blush blooming on his cheeks, eyes growing half-lidded the more he stared at you.

"I love you so much."

Your eyes went round at his sudden declaration, mouth agape as you felt your body heat up. His gaze felt heavy on you.

Your shaky hands coming to cover your face, not before he caught them and pressed a deep and loving kiss to your lips. Immediately, your body went limp and curved into his embrace.

Both of your breaths danced on each other's lips when you both pulled back. You let out a sigh when Akihiko pressed light kissed to your hands. "I love you too, Akihiko."

Your body molded with his in an intimate hug before you tugged him out of his room. "The shrine isn't waiting for no one!" Your laughter was music to his ears.

It was there that he promised you a future with him. The results of what happens after Nyx was an afterthought. The important thing was the future you would both create when the fighting stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I played SMT:P3P for the first time in my life, and I absolutely loved it. AND OF COURSE, I FRICKIING LOVED MISTER AKIHIKO SOOOOOOOOO MUCH. WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVED HIS CHARACTER AND HIS GROWTH. I CAN WRITE A 10-PAGE ESSAY, SINGLE SPACED, FOR HIM. I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST PROTEIN, FIGHTING, PROTEIN, FIGHTING, BUT HE WAS FRICKING BOO I LOVE HIM PLEASE LET ME KISS YOU AND H*LD YOUR H*ND!!! THOUGH I CAN'T MAKE MYSELF SHED THE FATTEST OF TEARS, I WAS CRYING IN THE INSIDE WHEN THE ENDING PLAYED OUT!!! REEEEE
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TED Talk. I hope you enjoy reading the month's worth of hard pining for the punchy-boy. Yes, I love P5R songs lol.


End file.
